Glee goes to see Starkid
by Jordan92
Summary: Kurt get tickets for the whole Glee club to see the Starkid production of "A Very Potter Sequel" while Blaine is on vacation with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was really excited when he walked into the choir room and every one could see it. Rachel wondered why because his boy friend Blaine was not coming back for more then a month.

"Guess what I got!" Kurt almost sang as he pulled tickets out of his pocket "tickets to see the new Starkid show 'A Very Potter Sequel!"

"Wow Kurt! How did you score those?" Tina asked jumping up to see the tickets.

"Just wait, that's not the best part." Kurt said as he pulled out of his bag back-stage passes for all of them. He passed one out to each New Direction member. "They are

for this Friday so you don't have to wait to long." Kurt smiled as he saw his friends freaking out about this.

"Does Blaine know?" Asked Kurt's stepbrother Finn "You of all people should know how mad Blaine would be if he knew you were going to one of their shows with him."

"He knows, but he is on vacation with his brother." Said Kurt. It really mad him sad to talk about Blaine after not seeing him for a few weeks.

(Friday)

All the glee club members gathered together in the lobby of the theater. Kurt passed out the tickets and the back-stage passes for after the show.

"Every one else as excited as I am?" Asked a very excited Rachel.

"I still can't believe that we are going to see them live!" Said Mercedes.

"Ok let's go in and find our seats" Kurt said as he started to move towards the theater.

(After the show)

After laughing through an awesome show they were all excited to go back and meet the cast but they all had one question on their minds.

"Any one else think that the guy who played Harry looked a lot like Blaine with his hair ungelled?" Asked a very confused Kurt. He was sure his boyfriend was with his brother some were one vacation.

"Ya I saw that too." Said Finn looking at the rest of the group for backup.

"Well, we will find out very soon." Santana said waving her back stage passes.

**Please review! This is only my second story so I am up for any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee or starkid**

Blaine was back-stage with the rest of the Starkids after the show cleaning up and getting ready for the people who paid extra to really meet them. Joey Ricter came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Great job out there buddy!" Joey said as they hugged. "It's great to have you back were you belong."

"You know I have to go back to Ohio after the tour is over." Blaine reminded his best friend.

"You know you could always stay with Starkid." Jamie said sneaking up on them with Lauren by her side. "This is where you belong."

"You know I love you guys," Blaine said hugging them too "but I have to go back. What would my boyfriend think?" He laughed at the thought of Kurt finding out but then thought more of how it would really go and shivered.

"When are we going to meet this all amazing boyfriend of yours?" Asked Lauren playfully punching Blaine in the arm.

"You guys know he doesn't know I'm on tour with you guys." Blaine said to the now gathering group of Starkids.

A.J. ran in to the room to ask "are you guys ready for the back-stage pass people?" The Starkids all got ready for them as A.J. went and got the people.

"Blaine?" called an all to recognizable and annoying voice.

"Rachel?" Blaine said "What are you guys doing here?"

"I think the better question is why did you lie to me about were you were going?" Kurt said as he stepped out of the group of glee members and stood with a hand on his hip.

"Oh snap!" Lauren said looking at Blaine while the Starkids steps away from Blaine not knowing what this kid will do to him.

Joey not know what was going on said "Is this the nameless boyfriend you are always talking about?" Joey put a hand in Blaine's shoulder.

"His name is Kurt like I told you 500 times before." Blaine said shaking Joey's hand off of his shoulder.

"How about we give them some space." Walker said as he pulled Joey away and Jamie signaled for the glee club to followed as they walked to another room.

**AN sorry about how short it is! I live this idea but I am gabbing trouble thinking of ideas for it. If you have anything please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm blaming writers block! If you guys have any ideas please tell me and I would be happy to put them into this storie. Idk when I will update next. Sorry**

**i own nothing but the idea of this story! **

Chapter 3

As the Starkids and glee members left the room, Kurt gave Blaine a look that could kill.

"Why did you never tell me?" Kurt said trying to decide how he felt about this.

"I knew you would be mad if you found out that I went to see others with out taking you. I know how protective you are." Blaine said as he took a few steps towards his boyfriend.

"Really Blaine! You could've told me you were friends with the Starkids. Ya I might've been really bitchy about the whole thing, but it would have better then this!" Kurt almost yelled at him taking a step back.

Blaine just stood there hurting because he knew Kurt was right. He should have told his boyfriend about his friends and not lied to him. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"Ya. Well sorry is not going to fix it this time." Kurt said walking pass Blaine. Blaine took his arm and brought him into a kiss.

"This is what I've been missing" Blaine said before kissing his boyfriend agin.

"Fine." Kurt said pulling back from the kiss. "Next time I come with you though. I don't think I can go without you for so long agin."

As the couple walked into the other room, they saw Jo Walker and Dylan singing "Gettin'' Along." Blaine just started laughing and walked over to his friends.

"We'll be getting along!" They finished the song laughing.

"Wow I can't believe this!" Said Rachel.

"Kurt you know everyone right?" Asked Blaine "you've see enough of the Starkid stuff."

"Yes I know them" Kurt said.

"And you must be Blaine's boyfriend" Joey said coming behind them "nice to finally meet you!" He shakes Kurt's hand.

"We have heard so much about you!" Said Lauren "it's nice to finally put the name with a face"

"So you only told them about Kurt and not us?" Rachel said to pick on Blaine.

"No he has told is about all of you." Said Jamie "All the times you had diva offs or when you had a cool theme for the week."

"You guys were mostly when he talks about when we are not talking about the show." Brain jumped in with "He can't stop thinking about you guys! It's like he doesn't love us anymore!"

Blaine walks over to Brian. "You guys know I would never forget about you guys!"

"If you guys don't mind," Jo comes in with "we need to finish cleaning up so we can do a show for tomorrow!"

"Does that mean we have to leave now?" Pouted a sad Britney giving her best puppy dog eyes to JoMo.

"Can they stay? Please!" Said Lauren and Blaine at the same time, both trying to do the eye thing too.

"Come on Jo it could be fun!" Joey said putting his arm around his friend. "New meat for us to corrupt."

In his Snape voice "Fine.. They can stay."

Tyler walked in with AJ at that point and said "I _Find_ this all to be very cute but if we don't clean up we won't be able to _Find_ anything for tomorrow."

"Well I _Find_ you very annoying. So can we clean up?" Said Walker

Rachel looked around her group. " we do you guys need any help cleaning up? We have nothing better to do right guys?" And as soon as she finished saying that all you hear from Finn and Puck is "Redvines!" As they run to a table full of them.

"What the hell can't they do?" We all that was said from Joey and Walker while every one else just laughed.

"As long as they don't eat all our snacks then ya we could use the help." Jamie said making sure that Joey was not running for the snack table too.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and started leading him out the door with the rest of the Starkids while the new directions just stood there. "Are you guys coming or not?" He asked over his shoulder and chuckled a little at the look on his friends faces. They all went to the stage to clean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay sorry about not updating then updating really soon but i had a great idea and was inspired by watching the Starkids in concert via YouTube so here it is and I am alway open for feedback!**

**i don't own anything. **

The Starkids went straight to work knowing what to do while the new directions just stood there know knowing what to do.

"Guys don't stand there like a deer in head lights!" Said Blaine "split up and help!" They did as he said and found they enjoyed the Starkids.

"Hay" said B-hole said randomly "you guys have heard us sing but we haven't heard you guys sing!"

"Well, I don't know..." Started off Rachel but was over ruled with a giant "Yes!" From the other New Directions. "But what song?" Rachel asked after everyone calmed down.

A. J. took things into his own hands and when to the key board that was still set up for the next show and started playing a song both Starkids and New Directions knew as "Goin' back to Hogwarts." The ND's grouped up so no one could get into their circle. They all looked at Kurt and he had a glint in his eye. Blaine was siting down with the Starkids not knowing where he should be being he was a member of both groups.

The New Directions talked loud enough for the Starkids to hear but not to make it obvious that they wanted them to hear.

"Guys," Kurt started "how are we going to do this with Blaine not being here? He is the one who always took the lead on this song!?"

"I know with him not being here who should sing it because we are not backing down from the challenge." Mercedes said smiling at Kurt.

"But guys I'm right here?!" A confused Blaine said trying to get into the circle. He had been up there for a while and was not getting why they kept not letting him into the circle. He knew Kurt was mad but he didn't think everyone else was!

"I think you should take it Finn." Proposed Sam " You are like the lead male in our group most of the time."

"But guys!" Blaine kept trying to get in. The Starkids tried not to laugh to loud.

"It you want me t..." Started Finn when Puck turned around and stared singing the opening lines and making fun of how Blaine sings them.

"_Underneath these stairs_

_I hear the sneers and feel glares of_

_My cousin, my uncle and my aunt"_

"That's not even how I sing it when I'm with you guys!" Said Blaine looking at Puck them at the Starkids with a "what the hell is this?" Look.

"_Can't believe how cruel they are_

_And it stings my lighting scar_( yes he even did a this showing he should have a lighting scar) _To know that they'll never ever give me what I want"_

"Really? You had to do that?" Blaine ask horrified what Puck had done at the lighting scar part.

_"I know I don't deserve these_

_Awful rules made by the Dursleys_

_Here on Privet Drive_

_Can't take these stupid muggles_

_But despite all of my struggles_

_I'm still alive"_

"I have to stop this madness." Blaine said mostly to himself before pick started to sing again.

_"I'm sick of summer and this waiting around._

_Man, its September, so I'm skipping this town_

_Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now..."_

At this point Blaine pushed Puck intending on taking over his part but then Britney started...

_"I gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_I gotta get back to school_

_I gotta get myself to Hogwarts_

_Where everybody thinks I'm cool"_

Britney was having so much fun being in the spot light Blaine didn't have the heart to stop her.

"_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts_

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need_

_At Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

_I think I'm going back..."_

She moved out of the center so Quinn could take the lead.

_"I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_

_Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky_

_No way this year anyone's gonna die,_

_And it's gonna be totally awesome"_

She didn't do the had motion and earned a comment from Blaine that sounded like "You have to do the motion! You can't sing the song if you don't do it!" Quinn jumped out of the way so Sam could take over.

_"I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand_

_Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!_

_And do it all with my best friend Ron,_

_'Cause together we're totally awesome"_

Finn jumps in and almost lands on Sam because he really jumped in.

_"Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome!"_

They laugh and hug and Blaine turned to Joey still in his seat. "Did we look like that when we did it? Please tell me we didn't" they started to sing again.

_"It's been so long, but we're going back_

_Don't go for work, don't go there for class"_

Sam still singing Harry's part and Finn has Ron.

_"As long as we're together..."_

_"Gonna kick some ass!"_

Together now.

_"And it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_This year we'll take everybody by storm_

_Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm"_

Rachel piped up from behind them and sang like she was Hermionie which she was not far from.

_"But let's not forget that_

_We need to perform well in class_

_If we want to pass our OWLs!"_

"Really Rachel?" Was all that was heated from the two boys and the laughter from all the Starkids and New Directions.

_"I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart_

_Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start_

_What I lack in looks well I make up in heart_

_And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome"_

"That's debatable" was said from Kurt how got a stare for the girl he was saying it to but a smile from everyone else.

_"This year I plan to study a lot"_

_"That would be cool if you were actually hot"_

*insert laughs*

_"Hey Ron, come on_

_We're the only friends that she's got!"_

_"And that's cool..."_

_"And that's totally awesome!"_

The three friends moved closer together to singe the next lines.

_"Yeah, it's so cool_

_Yeah, it's totally awesome!_

_We're sick of summer and this waiting around_

_It's like we're sitting in the lost and found_

_Don't take no sorcery_

_For anyone to see how..._

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_We gotta get back to school_

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_Where everything is magic-coooool"_

The New directions were dancing in the background but joined in on the next lines.

_"Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts_

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts"_

The three said again...

"I think we're going back..."

"Finn!" Cried a Santanna running across the stage. "Instead of the Ron fittings can we go home and do somthing else?" She said with a wink which got a bitch stare from Rachel and the Starkids trying to hold in laughter.

"Do you hear music?" Asked Rachel.

"Well, we are in a middle of a song and..." Started Finn but was cut off by all the girls but Rachel and Santana.

_"Cho Chang_

_Domo arigato, Cho Chang_

_Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang_

_Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang"_

"That's Cho Chang?" Asked Santanna? With a grin on her face.

"Ya that's the guys HarrySam have been in love with.

"Have not!" Retorted Sam!

"Hey girl!" Said Santana walking up to Mercedes "hey my boy Harry have been in love with you cho Chang and h" and she got cut off

"Bitch I ain't Cho Chang!" Said Mercedes in the zone.

"Don't you bitch me!" Said Santana getting into her face.

"Don't worrie," said Tina walking out of the group of girls "Cho Chang is right here!"

"All we need is Cedric" commented Blaine and Finn at the same time and just then Mike walks between the three friends with Blaine standing close by and picked them over making Blaine fall too and stared to sing.

_"Cho Chang_

_I am so in love with Cho Chang_

_From Bangkok to Ding Dang_

_I'll sing my love aloud for Cho Chang"_

The two shared a kiss and Blaine said "man I hate that guys and I'm starting to hate all of you!" They all looked over at him.

"What are you guys staring at now?" Asked Kurt in his best English accent. "Staring at imaginary people? Who the New Directions have really gone to the dogs. I'm lucky next year I will be transferd to Pigfarts!" Ended Kurt and started singing but not before Lauren could yell out an "I really like this guy"

_"This year you bet, gonna get outta here_

_The reign of Malfoy is drawing near_

_I'll have the greatest wizard career_

_It's gonna be totally awesome!_

_Look out world, for the dawn of the day_

_When everyone will do whatever I say_

_And Potter won't be in my way,_

_Then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!"_

Doing both the hand motions and pointing at Blaine instead of Sam on the Potter part, all the boys backed him up with the next line while Kurt stood there looking as only Draco should.

_"Yeah, you'll be the one that is totally awesome!"_

" Guys, come on! We're gonna miss the train!" Tell Rachel as they all go in line and stated to do the motions which got a lot of clamping from the Starkids.

_"Who knows how fast this years gonna go?_

_Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow"_

Sam stepped out to say the next line,

_"Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho,"_

And Finn pulled him back in line with the next,

_"Oh no, that be way too awesome!"_

The rest of the group started singing again.

_"We're back to learn everything that we can_

_It's great to come back to where we began_

_And here we are, and alakazam!_

_Here we go, this is totally awesome!"_

They stared to move with Mercedes on the end of one of their lines.

_"Come on and teach us everything you know_

_The summers over and we're itchin' to go"_

Mercedes said,

"I think were ready for

Albus Dumbledore!"

All the kids moves back ahhing showing Artie in the middle of the two lines.

_"Welcome..._ ( he held it as long if not longer the dylan) all of you to Hogwarts

_I welcome all of you to school_

_Did you know that here at Hogwarts_

_We've got a hidden swimming pool?_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts_

_Welcome, hotties, nerds, and tools_

_Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts_

(Spoken)_ I'd like to go over just a couple of rules..."_

Artie said the rules while moving across the stage to the end of the one long line they have formed.

_"Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts_

_It's all that I love, and all that i need_

_At Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends"_

The Starkids jumped up at their "houses" and ran up to the stage to be with the kids standing by their counterpart.

_"To Gryffindor!"_

_"Hufflepuff!"_

_"Ravenclaw!"_

_"Slytherin!"_

_"Back to the place where our story begins_

_At Hogwarts, Hogwarts"_

Both Artie and Dylan said dumbledore's parts.

_"I'm sorry, whats it's name?"_

Every one sang the others.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts"_

_" I didn't hear you kids!"_

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts"_

Sam let Blaine have this part

"Man, I'm glad I get to have all my friends here." Once he finished they all jumped "high school musical" style.


End file.
